Fiber optic sensors may be used to monitor dynamic chemical and physical processes that are associated with changes in an environment. A typical fiber optic sensor positions a sensor material, with the assistance of one or more types of support, to interact with the substance or environment that is being monitored, measured and/or detected. A chemical fiber optic sensor contains an optical agent that identifies optical index changes based upon unique chemical environments. To function properly, the optical agent must be in an optically clear support structure that holds the optical agent and permits the optical agent to interact with the environment or substance being monitored, measured or detected.
Conventional fiber optic sensors are often limited to relatively mild temperature conditions and begin to break down when employed in high temperature and/or harsh environments such as, gas or steam turbine exhausts, coal-fired boilers and aircraft engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,997 to Pope, discloses an optical fiber where the distal end of the fiber is coupled to amorphous silica microspheres by an adhesive material. The sensor can fail in harsh environments, as the adhesive layer may break down at high temperatures or in the harsh environments.
What is needed is a fiber optic sensor that can withstand high temperatures and harsh environments.